


Honor-bound

by MayoraSadist



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Lucifer has some complicated duties, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayoraSadist/pseuds/MayoraSadist
Summary: [Check those tags everyone! This was written as a request for the prompt "cheating".]You're finally confronted with the harsh truth: the extent of Lucifer's devotion and duty, runs far deep than you could ever have fathomed.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 153





	Honor-bound

**Author's Note:**

> Based very loosely within the setting of Diavolo’s birthday party in Lessons 17-18. Contains no spoilers for actual in-game events. 
> 
> This was supposed to be no more than 1k words,but then I happened.

_“Come to me, Lucifer.”_

_His proud form, genuflect in front of the one demon Lucifer had never been able to rebel against._

_“My Lord.”_

_And he had risen, Avatar of Pride; rendered no more than servant to the Lord of Hell, deferential touches gliding against Diavolo’s naked body until he had pressed his length against your lover’s lips; Lucifer accepting him as easy as the rest of his duty begot his subservience_.

You clamped a hand against the scream that crawled up your throat, belly stirring nauseously with the image burning fresh in your mind.

The Demon Lord’s castle no longer a bright fascination in that moment, macabre shadows clawing and lengthening against arched stone walls with every stumbling step you took through the empty hallways. The sounds of merry-making a distant happiness in that moment, drowned underneath the crush of your heels clicking empty against the parquet floor.

Diavolo’s birthday present hanging limp in one hand as you crushed the box within shaky fingers, breath leaving you on a suppressed sob.

_You had come upon the wrong door, you had guessed instantly upon hearing the sounds that issued from within Diavolo’s chambers and before you could make your quiet escape; the door left ajar had afforded you a peak of your nightmares inside. The flash of a familiar claret cape brushing against the floor, capturing your eye first as if in slow preparation of unveiling the horror that took you when your eyes landed upon the bearer of those robes; the garnet of those eyes you so loved, rendered alien in the moment they lifted to meet yours – and widened._

_You had spun on your heel and darted the moment his lips had parted on a silent whisper of your name._

Your heart beating an incessant clamor of irregular sounds, ripping it apart to leave tears trailing silent down your cheeks. Your feet aching and burning within your shoes. The garnet jewels set within your earrings an extra weight, satin that swaddled your body in that moment, limiting your breaths: all gifts _he_ had bestowed upon you in ‘love’ and you had believed.

Your name spoken so often, in deep, rich tones; ricocheting like a bullet within the confines of your skull before driving you to utter madness as you heard the call of your name, urgent and resonating, from behind. You broke into a run, futile as it was, tripping over feet that refused to support you any longer before an arm, firm and familiar, came around your waist, tightening; preventing your crash into the stone-cold floor.

“L-Let go of me, Lucifer.” You whispered, hands trembling against the arm that held you still, refusing to meet his gaze.

You felt his chest expand, pressed against your back, in a sharp inhale before his arm tightened its hold on you. _“No.”_ He uttered, almost vehement against your ear.

Before you could protest, Lucifer had you pulled into the nearest vacant room, the door slamming harsh beneath your back as he pinned you in place underneath that burning stare.

His hold on your shoulders was barely short of painful, anger forcing his hand under your chin until you met his gaze; the ire – and hurt – twinned fires of rage, as if _you_ were the one who had hurt him and not the other way around. Silence lengthened in between the two of you, pulling the tension thin until it snapped under low, clenched words. “Is this how you plan to end what we have? All by yourself?”

 _“I_ was not the one caught with another man’s dick down my throat!” Indignant rage tore through you, and you snapped back, scream tunneling down into simmering hurt. “I… had no idea you and Diavolo were– for how long Lucifer?”

The stark lines of his face blurred with the tears that stung your eyes, streaming down, now that there was nothing to stop their fall; nothing to do except to rip your heart out and let him stomp all over it, once and for all. “Did I– Did I ever mean anything to you?” 

To think you were fool enough to consider yourself sufficient to sate the appetite of the second most powerful entity in Devildom; it seeped into your heart like bitter tendrils of venom, curling its teeth into open wounds.

Lucifer’s fingers flexed against your arms – hurting, relaxing – his dark eyes wavering and for the first time, you thought you witnessed uncertainty cross his proud features, leaving him bereft of words.

You knew his mannerisms however, far too well for your own good. It was the mask Lucifer donned in defense against others: their vehement hate and anger, adding it all onto his own share of burdens– all to protect and honor what he thought was right.

You couldn’t do it, you realized. You couldn’t leave without hearing the truth.

“You did… _do_. Far more than you would ever know,” he spoke at last, his own ire, long cooled into subdued wariness, the slope of his brow shifting downwards ever so slight and even then, you wanted to smooth your fingers against his brow, unraveling whatever burdens that knotted his expression into tight-lidded resignation: as if he were preparing himself to let go of something significantly dear.

The thought terrified you beyond measure, your hold tightening just as his slackened. You saw his veneer; that of the calm, collected Avatar of Pride slipping in place, instead. “If you wish to annul our relationship, I will not oppose your decision. However… I cannot make myself let go of you first. You– must leave me, on your own.” Gloved digits reached for your face as if on reflex, as if he meant to trace your features into memory before they stopped short, curling into a loose fist, choosing to part your hair away from your face instead.

 _“No.”_ You cupped his fist in between your palms, holding. “Do _not_ hide from me Lucifer. If you held– hold even an ounce of respect for who I am as a person, you know you owe me, at least, the truth. Why? Was I… not enough?” Your chest tightened; the air around you oppressive enough that you could not breathe. You had thrown the words at him as a gamble, one that could either gift you what you sought… or end in complete failure. For once Lucifer had made up his mind, he stuck by that decision at all costs.

He had hurt you, and it was foolish of you to hope for him, still – hope that perhaps he still loved you back, that he would be honest and speak of why instead of _you_ , he was the one who looked like a man on the verge of damnation.

Lucifer’s lips parted, once, twice as if contemplating your decisiveness; contending against the part of him that refused to heed another’s opinion– before he began to speak, his words calculated and careful. “I once told you… If you were to love me, my allegiance to Diavolo would never change, that I would always uphold his word and my loyalty to him would never falter. That it might bring you pain. And also that my _body_ may serve his purpose, in duty.” Cool leather brushed against your palm before he guided it to lie against his chest, warm; the dull beats of his demon heart beneath your touch. “But my heart would never cede to another; that it would always be within your hold.”

How could you ever forget? Your emotions choked against your throat, preventing words. But something seemed to fall in place within your mind, a horrifying image taking form. “Does he demand sexual favors of you, Lucifer?!” Your pulse thundered within your ears, thoughts scattering and before anger at Diavolo could consume you thoroughly, Lucifer leaned forward to press a kiss against your eye.

“No he doesn’t. Long before you ever came to us, he asked of me to share my body and I accepted. And although, now… I have you; my will doesn’t allow me to go back on a pledge once made. I knew how it might hurt you, were you to ever learn of my infidelity, and yet.” A smile, self-deprecating and bitter, spread across his mouth, devastating in the way it rendered him helpless, a sight so rare you bit back a gasp. “I could not help lose my heart to a _human_ , despite knowing I could not offer myself to you entirely. I won’t ask for your forgiveness because my duty to him will stand, all I have done, it has never been against my will.”

Silence reigned once more in between the two of you as Lucifer waited. Waited for you to process the weight of his burdens he’d shared tonight, whispered into quiet solitude; whether you would refuse to accept what his duty demanded of him, or whether you would –

“I want Diavolo to relieve you of your tasks.”

A surprised exhale left him at the words. “That will be impossi–”

“You don’t know that, Lucifer. You are duty bound to the Lord of Hell but I am _not._ And what I know is that I want you by my side. I want to _be_ by your side. _I love–”_

Lucifer’s lips pressed against yours, swallowing the rest of your words; a swipe of his broad tongue had you parting for him on a moan he drowned into his mouth. Testing at the wet heat of you, savoring, starved, vehement as if he meant to consume you before he pulled back, letting you breathe in a harsh gasp of air. “You’re a foolish woman. Wanting to trample all over the principles of duty _and_ Devildom; truly you’re a conundrum. And I – am in love with you.”

You allowed the plush of his mouth to press at your cheeks, damp with your relief before gloved fingers skated across the length of your body, tracing the edge of your dress before they slipped underneath and you spread yourself wider for him. “Stop crying. If you must, let your tears be only those of pleasure, all of what I coax from you tonight.” His digits pressed against your clothed clit, rubbing insistent circles over the nub before tracing down against damp lace.

Extracting his hand long enough to rid his glove, he delved back; cool fingers tucking damp cloth aside to hook one into your depths and you clenched around the invasion, mouth parting on a small gasp. “Give yourself to me. Let me teach you just how you’ve moved my heart, so that you may never doubt me _._ So that you may never think of giving up on me _again_.” His words, swaddled in warmth and desire, tapered low into something akin to possession.

Ruby eyes caught yours; sharp edged glint of vicious lust clouding and contending against the control Lucifer struggled to maintain at all costs. But then you released him; wanting to feel him around you, within you– desire so desperate, you curled trembling fingers into the cloak at his shoulders and tugged, begging him on a whispered _please_.

And then you saw it– his semblance of tight-fisted control snapping apart as Lucifer hoisted you up onto him, pressing you fiercely against the door just as your panties were ripped aside and he pushed into you, hot and hard, fracturing half-formed thoughts back into fragments with each ruthless snap of his hips against yours, propelling into you until you felt full and overwhelmed from the heat that stoked and burned where you both joined.

His breaths branding hot against the skin of your neck, teeth closing around giving flesh to leave his mark and you clenched tight around him, willing him to stay. “Say it again, princess. Tell me, tell me how you desire me and let me have my pride, in the knowledge that _you’re mine_.”

“Yours… Lucifer, a-always.”

His tongue delved into your mouth, stealing away the rest of your words and moans; his cock ramming into you, vicious enough, your back collided noisily against wood with each fervid thrust he angled into you, pushing you closer to the precipice until you were falling, tightening around him, muffled cries lost to the wet heat of his mouth.

Lucifer helped you down before a hand snaked up beneath your thigh, pressing it up against the door, hips grinding against yours as he sought his finish, releasing hot into your depths; your combined warmth slipping down your thighs when he finally pulled away.

His breaths, humid, settled against your shoulder, languid kisses laid against your neck, your jaw; before feathering a final one against your mouth.

And when his eyes met yours, the tight, harsh knot of obligation undone, he seemed almost as if he had been set free; the broad line of his shoulders lifting with his inhale as he took in your scent: love and solace.

_“You are and forever will be, my pride.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
